The present invention relates to a cable way system, and more particularly to a modular cable way system for low voltage cables and fiber optic cables, such as those used for telephone systems and computer networks, as well as, pneumatic tubes, and beverage hoses.
The increase in the number of devices such as telephones, facsimile machines, and especially computer equipment in the work place has greatly increased the amount of low voltage cabling required to connect all of these devices. This increase has caused problems such that a need exists to provide a means to secure and manage a large amount of low voltage cable.
In most offices cabling is run in the space above dropped ceilings. When the amount of wiring was relatively small, the cabling could be simply laid across the dropped ceiling or tied to the ceiling support wires. As the amount of wiring laid on the dropped ceiling increased, national electrical codes were enacted requiring the wiring to be secured a required distance above the ceiling grid. For some applications it was possible to tie cable to ceiling support wires. However, tying high speed communications cable, such as category 5 cable, often resulted in the cable being bent into a tight bend radius. The resulting deformation in the cable causes degradation in the data transmission rate. Also, it is now generally against code to use the ceiling support wires as a means of cable support.
A number of cable ways have been designed to provide a means to secure and manage a large volume of low voltage cables. These cable ways are most commonly ladder-type cable ways or woven-type cable ways. A typical ladder-type cable way is formed by a pair of parallel supports with rungs attached across them, such that the cable way looks like a ladder that is laid flat. Woven-type cable ways are constructed of wire that has been woven or joined to form a basket like structure for supporting cables. Both types of cable ways are bulky and difficult to install in the tight spaces above a dropped ceiling. Further, both types of cable ways are difficult to route around obstacles in the space above a dropped ceiling such as heating and air conditioning ducts, plumbing, and power cables.
Some cable ways employ a central spine with ribs, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cfingersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crungs,xe2x80x9d attached perpendicular to the central spine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,048 (""048) to Vaughn discloses a cable way having a tubular central spine with fingers welded, or otherwise permanently attached, to the central spine. The fingers form a shallow upward facing U-shaped channel attached to the central spine. The shallow U-shaped channel of the Vaughn cable way does not provide sufficient security to retain cables. This is particularly true when the cable way is substantially full of cables. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,618 to Guterman et al. discloses a cable way utilizing a rectangular spine with removable fingers. One problem with the removable fingers is that the time required to add or remove fingers can add a significant cost to the installation of the cable way.
A need exists for a low cost cable way that is easy to install in new and existing structures. Preferably, the cable way should be easily installed without the need for special training or tools. The cable way should be able to be routed around obstacles and still hold the necessary cabling in place. It is believed that the present invention provides these and other advantages.
The invention is a modular cable way system for securing and managing cables typically in a dropped ceiling.
A preferred embodiment of the system includes a variety of cable way modules that can be used together to achieve a desired cable way layout. The cable way modules of the present invention typically have bendable spines with ribs attached substantially perpendicular to the spine. Several cable way modules, each having a different rib configuration, can be joined together to add to the versatility of the system. The ribs can form one or more upward facing troughs, closed loops, or substantially closed loops that have a relatively narrow opening to allow for insertion of existing cables without the need to restring cables.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.